In The Eyes of a Melancholy
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised." M.C. (Yes it is a Halsey lyric, all credit for that goes to her. It's just a perfect summary.)
1. Narration

A young girl stood on the platform. She had medium length, light brown hair. She had a straight face, although no adults were around her. Most children would be freaking out. But this child, only of the age 11, was perfectly calm. As if she knew she was going to be fine. It was as if she was waiting. But for what? Something? Or Someone? Whatever she was waiting for, she seemed perfectly sure, it would arrive just on time. She had light brown, slightly hazel eyes. Most people passing by her asked her if she was lost. When she shook her head, the people would ask if she knew what platform her train would be on. She would then turn to them, stone faced, and reply. "If I told you what platform, you wouldn't believe me." It wasn't that she hated the people, she just found it extremely annoying. As she would have to answer the same exact question, every five seconds. She would always give the same exact answer. To some bystanders, who had been waiting for a while and had seen multiple people ask her the question, it looked almost rehearsed. If the question differed a bit, she would have an answer to it. Some people tried changing it up, seeing if she had an answer for everything. Some would ask where her parents were, she would reply with, none of your business. Some would ask why she had an owl in a cage, she would reply. "Exotic animals interest me." And that would be the end of that conversation. She wasn't trying to be rude, this was how she was taught to act towards others. Not that her parents taught her this, no. Her mother had died when she was young, and her father was constantly at work. She had a brother, they were extremely close. But then her brother did something, she had no idea what. She never saw him again, she then would ask her father about it. She was forbidden to talk of her brother. From then on she had closed herself off from others. She didn't want to let her guard down, she refused to. Unless someone earned her trust, and could slowly melt her heart. Most couldn't handle her cold demeanor, they would back away after a week or so. She told herself that they weren't her true friends. But then had afterthoughts. Maybe it was partly her, yes. She knew it had some part to do with her demeanor. But she just wasn't ready to let anyone in. This small 11 year old girl, standing with a trolley full of luggage, a cage with an owl, and loads of books. She looked odd to lots of people. But she stood and waited patiently. This small child's name was Marilyn. Marilyn Rue Evangeline Crouch.

 **I do hope you enjoyed. I just want you all to know, this is just introducing the character to you. The next chapter will be in Marilyn's P.O.V.**

 **~ nottheonlyfangirl**


	2. Chapter 1: Kings Cross and Sorting

I stand in Kings Cross station waiting for a certain family. According to father, they have multiple children. Charlie, Gryffindor. Bill, Gryffindor. Percy, Gryffindor. They have two children who will be starting hogwarts this year, along with me. Fred and George. They have a son, Ronald, who will attend Hogwarts two years from now. And a daughter, Ginny, who will attend Hogwarts three years from now. Father left out what they look like, and what their last name is. Therefore introductions will be in order. I've gotten fairly annoyed though, muggles keep walking up to me. They ask if I'm lost, where I'm going, about why I have an owl. At first I thought it was just a generous act. But after hours of getting asked the same, and similar questions, over and over again, I understand it's just what they've been taught. Although I must admit, I'm slightly confused. Do muggle children not stand by themselves at train stations? Do their parents watch over them all day, every day? In the time I've spent waiting for this family, I've come up with a solution. I need to find, and become acquaintances with a muggle-born. Shouldn't be hard. I hear chatter, seems as if a decently sized family is having a conversation. Hopefully, this is the family I've been waiting for. It should be them. It's common sense really, it's half past nine, the train leaves at ten. A family with five children going to Hogwarts this year, each of them having to get wished goodbye, and told ground rules. Adding complications such as emotions running high, the youngest children asking too many questions, and getting through the barrier in an orderly fashion, they would need to get here half an hour early in order to have some time to spare. I see the family who was participating in the conversation. As they get closer I study them. I see an older teen boy, probably the eldest. A teen with long-ish hair, for a boy, his mother must not like it. I also see a fairly well groomed teen, he seems a bit proud of himself. All three of them have trunks. Owls as well. I see two boys, my age. Identical to the common eye, and as it seems their mother as well. I can already see the difference. One is slightly taller than the other, the slightly shorter one has darker eyes. The taller one has more freckles on his face. They both have trunks and owls. There are two younger children, one a boy, one is a girl, both don't have trunks. The girl is on her father's back, and the boy is holding his mother's hand. Seven children, five with trunks and owls, two without, six boys, one girl. This is them. Father left out that they are all redheads. Not that it matters, it would have helped me find them though. The mother seems focused on getting each of her children through the barrier. So focused she doesn't even notice me. Her sons, the twins, notice me and walk over. They're slightly taller than me, an inch maybe. "Who might you be?" They ask, in perfect harmony mind you. "Marilyn Crouch." I reply. Blunt answers usually mean someone is nervous or scared. Not in my case. Their mother must have mentioned me, because one twin, the slightly shorter one runs over to his mother and starts talking. The other twin stands by me, staring. He apparently has no decency to try and be discreet about it. "It's rude to stare." I say. My tone is cold, but it's been like this for years. The twin, I'm not sure if it's Fred or George, looks away quickly. When he turns back he has a cheeky grin on his face. I have the strong urge the slap it off of him. I refrain though, it would ruin father's reputation. The twin walks towards his mother, gesturing for me to follow him. I walk after him, and I see the slightly proud looking teen studying me. I ignore him. I'll berate him later, probably on the train. The mother turns towards me, she has a slightly shocked look on her face. She seems a bit stressed, her husband is already through the barrier, their daughter with them. "Hello Ma'am. I'm Marilyn Crouch." I introduce myself. It seems as if introductions had slipped her mind. "Ah, I'm Molly Weasley. Where is your father?" She asks. Father said he had important business at the ministry. He never wished my brother off. Nor is he going to wish me off. "Father sends his regards, he unfortunately could not attend today. Important ministry business." I reply. She nods. She starts going around and having each child introduce themselves. Charlie is the eldest, as I'd presumed. Bill is the teen with long hair. Percy is the proud looking teen who studied me. "Fred." The slightly shorter one says. He isn't lying, I can tell. I've learned how to read faces. "George." The taller one says. I look down to see the last child. Ronald, I already know. "I'm Ron!" He exclaims. I can understand him wanting to introduce himself. Charlie goes through the barrier first, then Bill, then Percy. Fred goes through next. "Marilyn dear, your turn." Mrs. Weasley says. I nod, although I would have presumed George would go next. I run through the barrier, not at all surprised by the train. I move out of the way. Just in time as well, seems like George didn't wait at all. He nearly runs into his brother. "You should be more careful." I say. I walk past them, take my small trunk and owl, and board the train. Their mother wishes them all goodbye. Mother used to wish brother goodbye, she isn't here anymore though. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a someone sitting down next to me. I turn and see Percy. "Can I help you?" I ask. He nods. "You never thanked us." He says. I know what he means, he knows I know. "For what?" I ask, mainly for the purpose of pushing his buttons. "For our family taking the time to get you." He replies. "You didn't have to go out of your way. You nearly left me as it is. Really you should be thanking me." I retort. I hear a snort from the door of the cabin. My head snaps in that direction. So does Percy's. I see George in the doorway, Fred right behind him. "Charlie wants to know where you went." George says. He's lying. Percy rushes out the door of the cabin. Fred and George walk in, close the door and lock it. They start chatting to themselves. "Thank you." I say. They both look towards me. "For what?" They ask. "Percy. He was getting quite annoying." I reply. They look towards each other and smile. "No Problem, Annoying Percy is our duty." George says. I hold back a laugh. Instead I scoff. I walk to the door. "Where are you going?" They ask. "To change into my robes, I suggest you do the same." I reply. I change into my robes and walk back to the compartment. I knock. Fred opens the door. He cracks a grin. I walk into the compartment. "Thought you wouldn't come back." They say in unison. "My owl and trunk is here. Not coming back would just be stupid." I reply. They burst out laughing. I roll my eyes.

Narrator P.O.V:

Marilyn was slightly taken aback. The twins didn't seem off put by her cold demeanor. Maybe this was it. These were the people who would succeed in becoming her friend. She listened into their conversation during the train ride. They wanted to prank the Slytherins. She had told herself she would try to help. Even just a little. Soon the train arrived at Hogwarts.

Marilyn's P.O.V:

I sit in a boat with Fred and George. The water is calming. As we get towards the shore everyone climbs out of the boats. A tall lady greets us. She has green robes, her hair is in a bun. She looks stern. She explains how the sorting works, what the houses are, how we'll get called, etc. Brother said it goes by last name in alphabetical order. I'll be sorted near the start. Fred and George will be sorted towards the end. No one has a last name starting with A. There are three people who have last names starting with B. "Marilyn Crouch." I hear the lady say. I walk up towards the stool. I sit down and listen to the hat. _What do you want to be in?_ _ **Whatever house will make it so I turn out good, not evil.**_ After a short conversation with the hat it finally decides. "Better be…."

 **Please comment on what house you think she's gonna get. What house would you be if you could go to Hogwarts?**

 **~nottheonlyfangirl**


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley andPart 1

" _Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouts. I walk over to the Slytherin table. I look to see Fred and George in the line smirking at each other._

I wake with a start. That dream always confuses me. Why were they smirking. I'll never know. Anyway, I've been in Slytherin for two years now. After I'd gotten sorted, the next day I payed them back for helping me. I gave them the Slytherin password, if they wanted to prank us they needed to know how to get in. Word got to father in the ministry, he wasn't pleased. He ignores me now. More than he used to anyway. But it doesn't really matter. I don't need anyone. Or, that's what I like to tell myself anyway. Another year going to Hogwarts. I'm going to go into Diagon Alley today to get supplies. There are rumors going around the ministry. They say Harry Potter will go to Hogwarts this year. I believe it. He would be 11 this year, one of the most legendary people in history. Very powerful. He would have to go to Hogwarts in order to master this. I get dressed in a deep green shirt, black pants, and I pull my hair into a high bun. I apparate into Diagon Alley. Usually students are not allowed to apparate, but I find it much easier than using the floo system. Ministry children are allowed to apparate before they are of age, this only because they are more at risk. If Voldemort does come back I need to be ready. Most, including father, think that he is gone for good. I know he isn't gone, he's just waiting. He needs an opportune moment to show he's back. I walk into Madam Malkin's. "Ah yes, Third year robes?" Mrs. Malkin asks. I nod. "Stand next to Mr. Malfoy." She instructs. I do as I'm told. Platinum Blonde hair, ice blue eyes, sickly smirk. There is no doubt he's a Malfoy. The smirk is a Slytherin thing though. Nearly every male in Slytherin has a smirk on their face. That or it's a scowl. "My Father is buying me a broom." He says. I decide to ignore him. "He says it'll be a crime if they don't let me on the team next year." He continues on. I smirk. I've been on the team since last year. I'm the keeper. There isn't a backup keeper, and no one is as good as me. Fred and George are on the Gryffindor team. We haven't played a match against each other yet, so they have no clue I'm on the team. I am 100% positive that Malfoy will get on the team next year. Either pure skill or bribery, my guess is a little bit of both. I look over to see a boy next to him. He looks shy, a bit timid. A first year no doubt. He has raven black hair, and bright green eyes. Glasses, and if you look close enough, a lightning scar. Harry Potter. There isn't a doubt about it. "How do you both like Diagon Alley so far?" I ask. My tone comes off colder than I meant it to be, but it's a habit. Malfoy looks at me, so does Potter. Potter looks grateful that I've asked something he can relate to. "It's boring." "It's cool!" Comes at the same time. I smirk. They both have much different views. Potter will be Gryffindor, just like his parents. I can already tell. He won't want Slytherin, though it is an option. He has immense courage. That much is clear. Being a seer helps with predictions as well. I'm going to take Divination this year as an elective. Most in Slytherin think it's bogus, but it'll help me train at being a seer. It's a very rare gift, I can see events that will happen in the near future, and in the distant future. Sometimes visions may appear in my dreams, other times during the middle of the day. Madam Malkin hands me my robes. "Thank you." I say, I start walking out the door. As I open the door I turn around, noticing Malfoy and Potter both staring at me. "Good Luck." I say, shutting the door behind me. I see Hagrid walking up the street, a owl in his hands. Probably for the Potter boy. "Hello Hagrid." I say, it's curt, but still friendly. I like going down to Hagrid's hut sometimes. I get to see his hippogriff, Buckbeak. He's a very friendly creature, but also very proud. "Ah, Marilyn! It's good to see ya!" Hagrid replies. Hagrid is friendly, almost a friendly as the twins, but less annoying. He invites me over for tea every week at Hogwarts, most of the time I'm busy, though when I can, I go see him and Buckbeak. I walk into Flourish and Blotts. It's fairly busy, then again, when isn't it. I've got almost all my books, but I can't reach one on the third to top shelf. I let out a small sigh. A hand reaches out and grabs it, along with two more. Only two people shop for them and the other. "I was fine on my own Weasley." I say, turning around with a glare. I take notice that it's George. I can tell the difference between the two, though most can't. Fred is slightly shorter, George being the taller one. "Really? I could put it back up there." He says, a smug smirk on his face. "You could, that would just be counterproductive though." I reply. He smiles putting it back up on the shelf. "Now what are you going to do?" He asks, genuinely curious. "Accio." I say, a bored expression on my face. "Better luck next time!" I say, walking to the counter to buy my books. Though father ignores me, he would never leave me without money. I'm his legacy, his only heir. If I'm stuck with no money, no place to stay, what would that say about our, already semi-tarnished, name. As I leave the store I see Fred and Lee waiting outside. This isn't going to be good. "Marilyn!" Fred and Lee exclaim at the same time. Lee tries to come up and hug me, it's fake though, he would never dare. He's too scared of me. Seeing Fred has 'disappeared', I know it's just a distraction. I knee Lee in the groin, then whip around and slap Fred. Stepping back I admire my work. Fred is holding his cheek, and Lee is on the ground rolling around. "How did you think that was going to work?" I ask, a satisfied smirk rests on my face. Fred gives me a small glare.

To Be Continued…

 **Tell me what you thought of her being sorted. I don't know what happens during Fred and George's year(s) 1 - 2 at Hogwarts. And I didn't feel like making it up. Yeah I just don't have imagination. :) Tell me what you think! I love seeing your feedback!**

 **~ nottheonlyfangirl.**


End file.
